


chopsticks and champagne

by greenneerg123



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Sleep | Remy Sanders, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenneerg123/pseuds/greenneerg123
Summary: Fluffy fluff is fluffy, with shameless band promo sprinkled in.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 21





	chopsticks and champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was thinking about Chopsticks And Champagne by First In Flight, as one does, and I was in an Analogical mood. Also Virgil says fuck once.

* * *

Virgil fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket. He would usually wear his famous hoodie, but tonight was special. He was already ready, despite having 15 more minutes before he was picked up. He went into his bathroom and stared at himself. When he put on his makeup, he was quite proud of it, but the longer he stared at it the more he felt like the purple eyeshadow on the upper lids plus less than usual amount of black on the lower looked more like black eyes than the elegant makeup he was trying to achieve. His best friend might rock black eyes 24/7, but that wasn't really Virgil's intent. Especially not for his date. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by the ringing of the doorbell. He opened the door, which revealed Logan Berry, looking as good as when they met in that coffee shop a few days ago. They were both friends with the owner, Remy Picani, as he was Logan's roommate's friend and husband to Virgil's therapist. Remy sent Logan to sit next to already present Virgil, to the confusion of both. They clicked really well, Logan asked Virgil out and the rest was history. 

They walked to the local chinese restaurant, where Logan proved to be way more skilled at using chopsticks than Virgil. He said his roommate insisted on teaching him, because "you need to control your hands if you want to control your pens". Logan then explained that his roommate draws a lot, on top of theatre and band. He said "I also beat him in a rap battle once, but that's a story for another day". 

They split the bill and went to Logan's. Logan poured them a glass of champagne each and they turned on the TV to watch some serial killer documentaries. One glass turned into two, two into three and Virgil was tipsy enough that they decided it was best that he spent the night. On the couch, of course.

He woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. Logan was already up and was preparing breakfast for both. They ate toast with butter and Logan's favourite jam. Suddenly, the door opened and Logan's roommate burst in with a guy neither Logan or Virgil knew. Virgil dropped his piece of toast. Apparently, Logan's roommate was the twin brother of his best friend. He ate the rest and thanked Logan from everything. Roman - the roommate - kept making jokes about how he hoped Virgil had fun spending the night. He then introduced the softest looking guy as his "one true love" 

"Does your one true love have a name or do we keep calling him that?" joked Virgil. The guy in question laughed and introduced himself as Patton. After a bit of explanation, it seemed like the situation was almost the same on both sides. Then, Virgil got a phonecall from Remus. He quickly said his goodbyes and answered. 

"Hey, Remus, I'm on my way, yesterday's date went really well! What? No, of course we didn't fuck!! I'll see you in 15."

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to Chopsticks And Champagne by First In Flight it's such a bop. Honestly the song deserves a better fic but hey, I can't write better yet.


End file.
